The disclosure relates to optical lenses and lens caps, more specifically to lenses in communication with attached lens caps having an integrated display.
Cameras utilize different lenses to focus an image. Such lenses may be removable from a camera body, and lens caps may be utilized to protect and cover one or both ends of a detached lens. Addressing the identity of individual lenses stored together may be confusing and time-consuming. Though protecting and covering ends of detached lenses is possible, it is difficult to quickly determine information or characteristics of lenses detached from a camera body.